baby, im in love with you
by IcePrincess3000
Summary: Vampire meets girl.   Vampire creates all her insecurites instead of loving her.  Girl can't believe she has feelings for him.    Face it, this is no happy story.  I'm no ordinary girl, he's no ordinary boy.  My name is Alex, and my life is screwed up.
1. Love, love, love

baby, i'm in love with you.

Love.

A four letter word for bitterness and disappointment. Luckily, I am a vampire and I won't go through that stuff again. I am walking aimlessly on the street, picking my dinner. Ironic?

I hear a voice ringing out in the streets. _'You smile that beautiful smile and the girls in the front row scream your name...' _I gotta admit it Taylor, you are a genius. She must be talking about me.

Maybe I could catch her after her little surprise concert of hers and I'll have my perfect meal.

I walked forward but couldn't find Taylor. Instead, a girl with black curls and black eyes. Asian, I decided. Maybe Chinese. I smirked. Asian cuisine, sound good.

She reached for the microphone. _'So dim that spotlight, tell me things like I can't take my eyes off of you...' _She sang through the chorus. A shock of electirc current shot through my body. I looked closely. She was beautiful. And that sweet voice that sounded like the studio version of Taylor Sift. I mean, Tay is a genius, but she is flat.

I waited patiently for her to walk downstairs. I give her a dazzling smile and she returns it with a slight smile, not showing any sign of charm.

Must be the only girl except of Meredith or Elena who isn't dazed by me. I decided to make the move then. I walked towards her. 'Hi, I'm Damon.' I told her, flashing my teeth again. 'Hi Damon.' She replied. Her speaking voice is so different from her singing voice. It was lower in pitch. So sexy. I smiled. 'What's you name?' I asked flirtily. She flipped her hair back casually. Damn. Could I be falling for her?

No. I am _Damon. _I am the one who _preys_ on girls, not kisses them. I shook the thoughts away. 'Depends.' She said suspiciously. Wow, catious much? 'On what?' I asked.

'On what you want. Or what your purpose is.' She said, eyes narrowing. Sheesh. I could have changed her mind easily, but I chose not to. Might as well try something new. 'Nothing. I can type something other than "girl-who-sings-like-Taylor-Swift" in the search engine when I want to look for you.' I answered, shooting her another smile. The corners of her mouth twitched. Sucess, I thought. It was harder than the others, but I did it. 'Come on, just smile. I know you want to.' I urged, grinning.

The corners of her mouth pulled up into a sweet smile.

'Wait for a moment. Let me change, and I'll answer that question.' She said, turning to the staircase and going into her dressing room.

I waited for an approximate 15 minutes. Then she came out without so many makeup and a simple white tight-fitting t-shirt and beige short dress. She actually managed to look real hot without looking slutty at all. Maybe it was all in the face. The way she had those black innocent eyes.

She had let her hair down. I noticed that she had hair down to her waist, touching her hips. I ran my eyes over her. Of course, I had to make sure she didn't see it. I mean, someone as catious as her would run away at that.

She had good curves, all at the right place. I couldn't believe I didn't find her earlier.

'What?' She asked, smiling. I cocked my head to the side. 'What what?' I asked charmingly. She laughed. 'What do you want?' She asked again. Oh, that.

'Oh no. It's what do you want. A ride? Or lunch?' I asked. She paused. 'You decide.' She answered. 'Lunch it is.' I said. I walked her to the nearest cafe. 'So how's your career?' I asked her.

She smiled. 'Well, I'm still label-less. So I could say it's not so well. But hey, I sing for myself right?' She said. Great, I picked the who-cares-about-myself girl. But she looked sweet, so I don't care.

Okay, I do but still. I couldn't kill such an innocent girl, could I? Maybe I won't _kill _her, but I'm gonna keep her for emergency thirst. That is such a great idea. And I could play with her when I'm bored.


	2. School's on

Then I remembered something.

'You haven't told me your name.' I said, grinning. She laughed. 'I'm Alex.' She said. Alexa? Or Alexandra? 'I haven't seen you here before.' I stated. She smiled. 'I just moved here and it's summer.' She said. I raised my eyebrows. 'How old are you?' I asked.

'16.' She answered. So young. 'I'm 18.' I replied with a smile. She nodded. 'So you've already graduated?' She asked. I shook my head. 'I just turned 18.' I answered. I look forward to going to school with her.

'You are Alexa or Alexandra?' I asked. 'Alexandra.' She answered. 'So why do you go by Alex?' I asked her. She smiled. 'Actually I don't.' She paused. 'Well, it depends on who. To my best friends, I'm sometimes Lexi, sometimes Alex. And then to teachers and relatives I'm Alexandra. Although I go by Alex to anyone I've only met.' She replied. I nodded. Okay, that is so complicating.

We ate. Actually, she ate.

And in almost a decade, she was the only one who didn't ask me why I didn't eat. I realized she was one of a kind. I offered her a ride back home. She shook her head. 'Oh I couldn't possibly accept that.' She said smiling. 'Oh you could.' I returned with a same smile. She shook her head. 'No seriously.' She said. I'll get her next time, maybe.

'Well could I at least have your number?' I said. If that wasn't available, I'm just gonna bring her home. 'Sure.' She answered as she uttered her number to me. I gave mine to her and she started to go. 'Bye.' She said, waving. 'Bye.' I replied.

I turned around and dialed her number.

Her ringtone was Back To December. 'Alex.' She said, flipping open her phone. I laughed silently. She answered with Alex instead of hello. 'Hey.' I said, laughing. 'Damon!' I heard her giggle. 'What? I had to make sure you didn't give me the wrong number.' I said. She sighed. 'Okay, now you confirmed. Bye.' She said as she cut my line. I stared at the blank screen on my phone. I shrugged. Oh well.

I wandered the streets again, and I caught a girl who was about to fall. 'Wow, easy there.' I said lightly. 'So sorry.' She said and looked up. I could practically see her heart melting. 'Um... hi.' She finally finished.

'Hey.' I said softly. 'What's your name?' I asked. She paused for a moment. 'Alora.' She answered. I looked at her. She had pale blonde hair and green eyes. Just another ordinary girl, unlike Alex. Okay, stop thinking about Alex.

'Would you like a ride?' I asked. She nodded slightly. I smiled and bought her to my car. She sat there silently. 'What's your name?' She asked. 'Damon.' I answered. She smiled. 'Nice name.' I rolled my eyes without letting her know.

I drove her to a spacious place, where noone was.

'Where are we?' She asked, slightly alarmed. I smirked. I loved this reaction. 'Somewhere.' I said mysteriously. She laughed nervously. 'O-okay. This is creeping me out.' She said. I leaned in like I was gonna kiss her, then bit her neck. She screamed. I silenced her with my powers, and then I just put her to sleep. I didn't kill her. I just made her forget and sent her home after I was finished with her.

I didn't call Alex these two months. Nor did she call me. I was just waiting, would she miss me?

I enrolled for school. I usually didn't go that far for girls, but I was attracted to her. I walked through the school, enjoying the feeling of people's eyes on me. I felt a shove on my shoulder. 'Are you crazy Damon? What the hell are you doing here?' My little brother hissed. I smiled, just to annoy him. 'Nothing that concerns you, little brother.' I answered.

_Certainly not concering your Elena. _I thought. He rolled his eyes. 'Whatever. Just don't you let me see you feeding on the girls at school.' He said. _And I thought you were a little bit smarter than that. _I thought again. He walked off and I walked my own way. I listened closely for that one voice I was looking for. At last, I found it.

When I walked there, there was a group of boys surrounding her. 'So Alex, consider a gig at my house, on my bed?' A guy said, leaning towards her. Alex practically flattened herself against her locker. I laughed silently.

I cleared my throat. They turned to me. 'What?' I big, burly one demanded. I shrugged. 'Maybe you could decide to lay off. Or I'll break your nose.' I said, with a tone nobody would mess with.

He narrowed his eyes. 'I wouldn't want to waste my time.' He said as he motioned his group to walk away. She sighed in relief. 'Thanks.' She said as she turned back to her locker. What? She... doesn't remember me?

'Alex.' I said, irritated. She turned around. 'Wha-ohh.' She said as she released the hair from behind her ear. 'Damon? I thought you weren't serious!' She said. I rolled my eyes. 'I am always serious. Well, about certain things anyways.' I said.

She laughed. 'Damon you are so...' She trailed off, clearly unable to find a word. I raised my eyebrows, waiting for her word. 'Unpredictable.' She finished.

'Good choice of word.' I said, smiling.

'Well, maybe I'll catch you later. I have...' She checked her schedule. 'Chemistry.' She finished. I nodded. 'Sure.' I said as I walked off to... Math.


End file.
